Anhelada Maternidad
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sakura no quería perder la oportunidad de ser madre, por lo que selecciono a un hombre para tener relaciones y embarazarse sin que él lo sepa, por eso escogio a Sasuke, porque seria "una noche y ya". UA Ooc. SasuSaku y leve ShikaSaku.


¡Nueva historia!

Comentarios al final.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, hago uso de los personajes de forma prestada y sin fin de lucro (de lo contrario no publicaría nada sin recibir nada a cambio $_$)

-Anhelada maternidad- diálogos

_Anhelada maternidad_ diálogo especial (ya verán de quien, estoy segura les gustara)

"Anhelada maternidad" pensamientos

_Anhelada maternidad_ recuerdos/sueños

(Anhelada maternidad) intervenciones mías

Aviso: mmm… pues será un AU, estarán en la educación superior (universidad) y como se como es en Japón la hare como sé, se cursa en mi amado país, ahh si y también habrá Ooc.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**ANHELADA MATERNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

.

**ESPERANZA**

.

.

.

.

.

El sueño la abandonaba a cada instante, la conciencia se hacia presente, haciéndola sentir aquel brazo que la rodeaba, así como el acompasado latido de un corazón que sonaba muy cerca de su oído. Abrió sus ojos, observando aquella habitación que había sido testigo de algo tan importante para ella, de sus ilusiones y esperanzas a futuro, puestas en sus acciones de la noche anterior.

Con sumo cuidado se soltó de aquel brazo, mientras se alejaba de aquel pecho que le había arrullado con su latir, y de aquel cuerpo que la arropo con su calor, el calor de una sola noche y nada mas, y no se arrepentía de aquello, ella lo había llevado hasta ese punto lo había orillado, había hecho que la deseara para jugaran aquel juego al que él estaba tan acostumbrado, de hecho por eso lo había elegido, por eso lo había seleccionado, sabía que sería solo una noche, esa era su única condición, condición que a ella le beneficiaba de sobremanera, por eso había sido él.

Él, un conocido, compañero, ¿amigo?, no eso ultimo no era él, al menos no para ella, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales lo había preferido, además no había sido un sacrificio, aceptaba que el hombre era sumamente apuesto, muy guapo, pero no por eso babeaba por el, no claro que no, siempre pensó que era algo bonito que ver por un momento pero nada más, aunque aceptaba que el fuese atractivo físicamente, también había contribuido en la decisión, ¿las otras cosas que habían contribuido?, era fácil decirlo, sabía que era una persona inteligente, si había que escoger, había que hacerlo bien, guapo inteligente, ¿dinero?, no eso no importaba en realidad, bueno al menos no por ese momento y de él, el apellido tampoco, no le era necesario, otro factor importante a destacar, "hombre de una sola noche" y todo un caballero, por aquello de; "los caballeros no tienen memoria", y claro que el no solía tenerla, mujer que desfilaba por su cama, a la mañana siguiente no la recordaba, aunque eso a ella le favorecía, por eso había optado por él.

Bueno eso y que si hubiera sido alguno de sus amigos, las cosas serian muy distintas, porque no la dejarían continuar sola, querrían estar ahí con ella aunque se ataran, no les importaría, pero a ella si, por eso había buscado una opción que le diera libertad a los dos después, y él, sin duda era la mejor, aunque ellos no lo aprobarían, bueno al menos sabia que alguien en particular no, pero también sabía que respetaría su decisión y que de igual forma al final la apoyaría.

Sin embargo ya había perdido mucho tiempo en divagaciones, con sumo cuidado se levanto, dejando ver que debajo de las sabanas que la cubrían se encontraba la desnudez de ambos cuerpos, sin tomarle mayor importancia y sabiendo que ni él la vería así, se puso de pie, sin importarle su estado, con la mirada recorrió la habitación, buscando sus ropas esparcidas junto con otras masculinas por la habitación, con pasos finos se acerco a cada una recogiéndolas, para después dirigirse hacia el que suponía era el cuarto de baño, sin más, se aseo un poco y se vistió, tomando se su tiempo, al terminar, salió y lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado, con cuidado se acerco hasta el, lo cubrió un poco mejor con las sabanas, se inclino hasta acercarse a su rostro.

-gracias… - le susurro cerca a el – fue maravillosos y siempre lo recordare – se detuvo un momento mientras detallaba su rostro con los ojos cerrados – y se que esta noche será solo un recuerdo, me gustaría decirte que desearía que hubiese sido especial, pero lo dudo, se que para ti fui una mas, pero tu para mi no lo fuiste, porque estoy segura que me has dado la bendición que tanto deseo… pero será mejor que cada uno siga su camino… - termino de decir para después darle un coroto beso en sus labios, al separarse el hombre sonrió un poco al igual que ella, sin embargo se enderezo, encaminándose hacia la salida de la habitación, antes de cruzar la puesta volvió su cuerpo y observo aquella habitación, poniendo especial atención en el cuerpo que yacía en aquella cama, sabiendo que sería la primera y ultima vez que viera ese lugar y a él así.

Después de un momento retomo su camino, salió de la habitación de aquel lujoso departamento, encomiándose hacia la sala, donde recordaba había quedado su bolso, lo tomo para después salir de aquel departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

Había tomado un taxi y ahora se encontraba en las puertas de su edificio, pago al chofer y se bajo, se adentro al inmueble, pasando de largo la recepción, donde el portero solo observo como llego la joven, para después esperar por el elevador hasta que las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja, para después perderla cuando se cerraron.

Mientras en el cubículo del elevador, una joven de 22 años, de cuerpo delgado y fino, cabello rosado, que le llegaba hasta media espalda y con ondulaciones en las puntas, ojos de un verde muy parecido al jade, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

No se arrepentía, al contrario, se podría decir que tenia gran parte de sus esperanzas puestas en aquellas horas de pasión que había pasado con aquel joven, así que lo tenía era más bien ansias y nervios, de saber si había funcionado o no, y es que había hecho todo lo posible porque todo fuera efectivo.

El anuncio de las puertas del elevados abriéndose en el ultimo piso del edificio, le hizo salir de las cavilaciones, dejándolas para después, de su bolso saco unas llaves para después abrir la única puerta que había en el piso.

Entro a su departamento, sin molestarse en encender la luz del lugar y no es que fuera tan tarde, no al contrario, se podía decir que era muy temprano, eran alrededor de las 5 am apenas, así que tarde no se podía decir que fuera, más bien era temprano, bueno eso en realidad no importaba, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era descansar y esperar, solo eso le quedaba esperar.

Esperar le daba flojera, entonces como para ese momento la flojera era mucha y conociendo su casa como lo hacía, no se molesto en encender la luz para adentrarse en el, además iría directo a su habitación, así que no tenía el mas mínimo caso, por lo que se adentro al departamento así, al pasar junto a la sala aventó su bolso hacia un sillón…

-auu! – se escucho del sillón donde había lanzado la bolsa.

Un miedo la recorrió rápidamente, no sabía qué hacer, de seguro seria un ladrón, esperaba que aquellas clases de defensa personal que tomo alguna vez hacía muchos años le hubiera dejado algo. Se disponía a lanzarse, cuando una lámpara se encendió dejando ver un rostro muy familiar para ella

-¡¿pero que dem..?... – se detuvo por completo al reconocer a quien pertenecía el rostro – ¡maldita sea! me diste un buen susto – le grito para después darle un gran golpe, aunque después lo razono un momento – oye Shika, ¿qué haces aquí?

-una mejor pregunta es ¿donde andabas y porque llegas hasta estas horas?… Sakura – pregunto un joven castaño, con apariencia perezosa, su ropa estaba arrugada, su rostro mostraba que se había quedado dormido mientras la esperaba, su cabello era largo, lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, pero para esos momentos algunos de sus mechones se habían soltado, dejando ver que era un hombre a pesar de su apariencia perezosa bien parecido, pues esos mechones enmarcaban sus facciones masculinas.

-etto… bueno... – estaba nerviosa, no esperaba que a su regreso estaría ahí, esperándola - yo pregunte primero – le dijo rápido haciendo una mueca de molestia claramente falsa, pues se vía que lo había dicho solo con el fin de salirse de la pregunta que le había hecho.

-viene a verte porque no respondiste ninguna de las veces que te marque ni los mensajes, así que me preocupe porque algo te hubiera pasado, pero llegue y me encontré con la sorpresa de tu casa vacía, - dijo rápido y con notable molestia por el hecho de que tratara de deslindarse de la pregunta, sin embargo al ver el rostro de la joven que se asusto un tanto, se relajo para volver a preguntar - ¿donde estabas? – articulo ya más tranquilo.

-bueno veras… y-yo – estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decirle y mentirle no es algo que quisiera al menos no a él, y decirle la verdad, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, al menos no esos momentos, no con ese ánimo de esos momentos, así que dudaba en que debería de hacer, si decirle o mentirle.

-¿lo hiciste? – pregunto incrédulo al ver su nerviosismo e indecisión.

-y-yo – se notaba aun más nerviosa, no quería verlo a los ojos, porque no sabía con que se encontraría y le daba miedo no encontrar algo bueno en ellos.

-dime ¿lo hiciste sí o no? – le pregunto más tranquilo acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

-…-seguía sin responderle, sin embargo esta dio un respingo cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndola, pero aun así, ella no volvió su mirada hacia la de él.

-vamos contesta – le dijo con voz tranquila, comenzando a presionarla para responder, mientras apretaba sus hombros – porque lo has hecho, te dije que había otras formas – esto último salió de forma forzada de sus labios.

-¡si, ya, lo hice! – le grito soltándose de un manotazo y alejándose un par de pasos, para encararlo mejor.

Ambos quedaron unos momentos en silencio, ambos tranquilizándose, Shikamaru observándola y Sakura prefirió girar su vista nuevamente.

-Sakura… - la mencionada no contesto seguía con el rostro viendo hacia otro lado, así que dio el par de pasos que los separaban, tomo su mentón con una mano y la hizo girarlo para poder observarla sorprendiéndose por las lagrimas que corrían sus ojos – lo lamento, lamento haberte tratado así… pero entiende he estado muy preocupado por ti, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, tuve tanto miedo – su voz y semblante habían estado cambiando mientras hablaba con ella.

-perdón – susurro viéndolo, ya más tranquilo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado, para después abrazarla fuertemente, para que ambos terminaran de calmarse, una vez tranquilos ambos, la soltó, no sin antes besarla en la coronilla.

-pero bueno mejor cuéntame lo otro – menciono en un suspiro después de separarse.

-simplemente lo hice… ahora solo queda esperar y en mi caso orar para que todo de positivo – soltó ya más tranquila, sin más, ya que mas daba esconder las cosas o mentirle, de cualquier forma el ya lo sabía.

-tranquila todo estará bien – le sonrió, era mejor estar bien entre ellos, mientras le sobaba un brazo con su mano- es mejor que descanses, ven vamos – le tomo la mano para después encaminarse hacia su habitación, volviendo a hablar una vez que se adentraron a ella – sabes no estoy de acuerdo, pero también sabes que aun así te apoyare – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le sonreía - y si esto es lo que te hace feliz con mayor razón, pero porque no aceptaste mi ayuda yo con gusto lo hubiera hecho, no me importaría – ambos habían ido hacia la cama acostándose sobre esta.

-pero sería muy injusto, - le contesto haciendo un mohín de disgusto - sobre todo por quitarte la oportunidad de ser feliz, - ahora sus gestos eran dulces, mientras acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja – entiende, no quería atar a nadie y mucho menos a ti, sabes que él era la mejor de opción de todas – termino de decirle con una sonrisa, para ponerse de pie, tomar algo de su closet y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño.

-lo sé, - siguió hablando, sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba detrás de esa puerta - aunque me cueste aceptarlo era una buena opción, - su semblante era triste, soltó un suspiro para después cambiar su semblante y seguir hablando, justo al tiempo que la puerta se abría y la joven se acercaba a él - pero bueno ahora como lo has dicho solo queda esperar – le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, para después besar su frente y hacer ademan en levantarse de la cama

-no Shika, no te vayas, - detuvo las intenciones del castaño de ponerse de pie - quédate conmigo por favor, - le rogo, mas aun con su mirada - solo un rato lo necesito, ¿si? – observando en la mirada que la joven no se quería quedar sola en esos momentos.

-claro, sabes que si – le dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente a su lado atrayéndola hacia él y acurrucándola en su pecho, mientras sentía como pequeños espasmos se apoderaban de aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo, mientras su camisa se humedecía.

Un rato después los espasmos habían parado al igual que las lágrimas, el Nara aun seguía ahí, acurrucándola y protegiéndola

-en verdad hubiera sido tan feliz de poder ser yo el elegido, pero así es la vida y como has dicho solo queda esperar – le dijo mientras besaba su frente y limpiaba los residuos de lagrimas en su rostro para después acomodarse con ella en sus brazos un dormir un rato – espero logres lo que anhelas Sakura – dijo ya a medio dormir – "y valga la pena que lo escogieras a él… Sasuke Uchiha".

.

.

.

(Ok, ahora si les pediré que usen mucho su imaginación esta parte)

_Acabo de despertar, ahora me encontró flotando en un lugar muy grande para mí en estos momentos, ¿Por qué? Pues porque soy muy pequeñito, apenas comienzo a existir, lo que se podría llamar como el comienzo de mi vida inicio hace apenas unas horas, pero aún falta mucho para que salga de aquí así que mientras me dedicare a flotar por aquí hasta que se el momento indicado._

_-auch! – acabo de chocar con algo o ¿alguien? – ¿quien eres y que haces aquí?_

_-no, ¿quién eres tú y que haces aquí?, yo estoy en mi mami._

_-pues yo también._

_-pues, ¡yo llegue primero!_

_-no es, ¡cierto, fui yo!_

_-¡no, yo!_

_-¡que no, fui yo!_

_-¡yo!_

_-¡yo!_

_-¡ahhh!, llegamos igual, de acuerdo._

_-ya que._

_-¿oye?_

_-¿qué?_

_-entonces… si ambos estamos aquí y llegamos al mismo tiempo… somos… ¿hermanos?_

_-pues… si lo pones así… supongo que sí._

_-¡que bien! Tengo un hermano, tengo un hermano, tengo un hermano…_

_-¡hay ya cállate! Que molesto…_

_-¿sabes?..._

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-me alegra que estés conmigo, así ni tú, ni yo estaremos solos…_

_-a mí también me alegra…_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues hasta ahí, el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, pero díganme, ¿que les parece?, ¿merece la pena seguirla?<p>

Como verán habrá un lindo triangulo amoroso y no de los clásicos, haber si no termina en cuadrado o algún otro polígono. Además les traigo también un nuevo planteamiento de cómo Sakura ve a Sasuke, igualmente no de forma clásica, bueno ustedes entienden que me gusta hacerles de vez en cuando la vida imposible a los personajes e innovar (o eso trato) con una que otra idea.

Y vuelvo a lo mismo, ustedes que opinan, porque a final de cuenta ustedes, queridos lectores son sumamente importantes, sobre todo sus opiniones, así espero poder contar con ellas para este primer capi.

De ante mano, mil gracias por leer y me harán mil veces feliz sus comentarios.

Saludos!


End file.
